Factions
Factions '''is one of the gamemodes in Redstone Oinkcraft. It has been around for approximately five years and has gone through four resets so far. History - 2MA There is not much known about 2 maps ago, as the players who played then either are gone or do not have reliable information. What is known is that there was a strong top faction known as Cowdino, presumably with Oz621 and Whify in it(more but unknown.) Whify was presumed to be the leader. Whify was in fact a Moderator until he stepped down. Other important players include OvertimePvP, penthemage and slimedemon. There were a few other players, as we know from Uastrangechild's video on Bellyman66 hacking. There was a factions called PvPMastahs, with Kuronoa as mod(Mod in fac and Mod in Server) and Cryjng as a normal player. Cowdino seemed to be truced to Uastrangechild's faction. TacticalChampion was also here. Players in 0MA who played in 2MA still here: Kuronoa(Admin) Oz621(Octopig, Redstone, Builder) TacticalChampion(Octopig) Fates of the Other Players OvertimePvP got banned in 1MA for hacking permanently. The others are presumed to left or be inactive. History - 1MA The current map has a detailed history that is well-recorded due to the amount of players there to witness the map. Wars raged throughout the History such as The Cold War, and several other wars. The Senate was entwined into Factions. Tranquil-420 War The Factions Tranquil and 420 were in a war. 420 was the leading faction at that time(?). This was around August 2016. On August 31, 2016, a glitch in the Factions shop with one stack of iron being worth ~$30,000 was utilized by Tranquil members, who quickly became rich. The Tranquil members were in a video chat even though usual meetings were on Saturdays. This is the only recorded time that ChronicleYT(9r_) has participated in a video chat. ChronicleYT(9r_) and Gaprell19's part is very controversial, with some thinking they are alts and some believing they are brothers, like they claim. When Gaprell19 posted on the Tranquil chat that "the glitch was fun," Amodh1257 immediately told Gaprell19 via PM on Discord to delete the message, he didn't want to give "Josh"(TheJoshua974) information about the glitch. Amodh1257 also told Gaprell19 to remove the message saying "dont report me guys." Shortly after, Tranquil collapsed and MadHattersGirl created the faction Prosperity upon Gaprell19's proposal to do so. MadHattersGirl shortly after transferred its ownership to Amodh1257. In mid-September, Gaprell19 was approached by whify and Oz621 from 420, saying that Gaprell19 could join their faction if Gaprell19 would inside the faction Prosperity for them. Gaprell19 accepted but he fell trick, being spawn-killed upon going to 420's F-Home. Amodh1257 replied a few days after on 17 September 2016, saying "hey thanks for selling prosperity out to wh_ really appreciate it punk." 420-KaPow Transition There was a period of general peace during September to November, with the collapse of Prosperity and later in 17 November 2016 the collapse of 420, as Oz621 was kicked from 420 and later whify, the leader of 420 left and tped KaPow and more into the base. KaPow rised from the bits remaining of Prosperity and Tranquil, with zizzlewap10 as the leader. Zizzlewap10 previously insided Tranquil to an unknown player. It quickly grew and soon KaPow had the largest IG Farm in Oinkcraft at the time. The Overtime-Kapow Skirmish OvertimePvP was well known to be one of the best factions players for the past two seasons, and had raided many bases thought to be unraidable. As OvertimePvP saw the growing power of KaPow, he raided them and posted a video online(which is now gone.) It has also been found out that one of the members of KaPow, slimedemon had insided the base to OvertimePvP. OvertimePvP and his brother SpectralRaids successfully destroyed the base, leading to the beginning of the downfall of KaPow. KaPow Civil War Shortly after, KaPow fell into anarchy, as the leader zizzlewap10 looked for the one who had helped OvertimePvP. Thishermit accused HelpTheCommunist(9r_) and quickly a civil war brewed. 9r_, MadHattersGirl and FarmerSamT were on one side, and Thishermit and zizzlewap10 on the other. Neutral sides were known as Slimedemon and DocHermiton. It was only a week that this skirmish happened, and KaPow fell. Now, the KaPow players were faction-less, with OvertimePvP growing stronger, and stronger. A couple months later, OvertimePvP was banned for hacking on Oinkcraft. It is also believed that OvertimePvP used x-ray to find their base, but details about this area are blurred, vague, and baised. The Rise of Kinslayer Kinslayer sprouted out as one of the factions created after the initial fall of KaPow. Kinslayer was led by 9r_ and MadHattersGirl. Slowly but surely, Kinslayer grew as they stepped up to the king of the hill. In the period of less than a month, Kinslayer rose to the top. JustListenBro joined Kinslayer and others did also, they made a huge base. = The Cold War The Cold War was a war between Kinslayer and GodTier that lasted for approximately two to three months during tensions. Factions were split and generally it was dark times. The faction coolkids was around during this time. There was no real war, hence the name, but tensions were very strong and multiple small raids were conducted. In the Second Senate, many things were discussed about the Cold War and finally a bi-lateral meeting was held in the Senate Chamber between Kinslayer and GodTier, finally thawing relationships. It paved the path to the Third Senate and there was a Senate Vote. xXRedstoneTekXx was elected Senate Leader and ChronicleYT(9r_) Vice Senate Leader. The Senate lasted for approximately a week before ChronicleYT(9r_) joined GodTier and got access to GodTier's base. There was still tension from before and xXRedstoneTekXx kicked ChronicleYT(9r_) from the Faction, saying he felt uncomfortable with ChronicleYT(9r_) in the base. ChronicleYT(9r_) did not retaliate but later gathered four previous members of Kinslayer and successfully insided the base, refreezing the atmosphere. ChronicleYT(9r_) re-established Kinslayer and the Cold War continued. ChronicleYT(9r_) and slakerx began to conduct "nuclear tests," blowing up thousands of TNT in compressed bombs and testing missile launchers. Meanwhile, GodTier continued to grow and then there was an incident and ChronicleYT(9r_) gave slakerx permission to leave to the faction GodTier, forming the end of the war. Post-War There were only a few significant things that happened Post-Cold War. The Cold War was the climax of this Factions series and as it thawed the tensions broke. Kinslayer and coolkids were able to approach friendly diplomatic relations again. Kinslayer collapsed shortly after, splintering into a number of factions, listed below. SexySavage, Duck(?) and a few more factions. The faction SexySavage was created by JustListenBro, a previous member of Kinslayer who was gone during the Cold War and participated after the Tranquil-420 War. CreepsPower also left Kinslayer and branched out into numerous other factions. coolkids held on until the era of the Tenth Senate, where it collapsed and splintered into multiple other factions that were not led by the previous leader, RobotBruceDude. The Tenth Senate was known as the most successful Senate in Oinkcraft History, passing fourteen laws and meeting approximately four times and holding multiple elections. The Tenth Senate began with the candidacy of Captain_Phasma88, declaring on 16 June 2017. RobotBruceDude and _Foxiey_ hastily declared next. Thishermit declared his candidacy one day later on 17 June 2017. A few hours later, a debate was held between Thishermit and Captain_Phasma88 in the Senate Chamber. Thishermit scored a great victory in the debates, hitting on key issues. Captain_Phasma88 later the same day conceded to thishermit. During the debate, Captain_Phasma88 did not concentrate on one world but repeatedly said the griefing in Towny and Creative must be fixed equally, while thishermit wanted a radical change in Creative Griefing. Thishermit quickly chose Captain_Phasma88 as his Vice Candidate. Shortly after, Oz621 and Dangerousdragon joined the Senate Race, with Oz621 bribing players to vote for him for $4,000,000 each. Results: 17 June 2017(12:00PM) Shortly after these results were posted on the Senate Wall, Dangerousdragon conceded to thishermit, effectively ending his candidacy. Oz621 was known to politically identify as a Social-Democrat. By that time, eight out of ten seats were taken in the Senate. With just three hours left for voting, Liberal Dragon_Redstone joined the race, garnering one vote. Just after the Senate looked for members, it was full. RobotBruceDude hastily chose his Vice Candidate as ChronicleYT(9r_). Final Electoral Results were posted that night at 6:00PM EST. '''Final Electoral Results RobotBruceDude was inaugurated immediately and the First Senate Session began. RobotBruceDude's first proposal was to ban cussing in the Senate Chamber and that was quickly passed, that being Case I. The second case was settled by RobotBruceDude on the issue of when Senate Meetings should occur, this had quite a hot debate for around fifteen minutes, but it was finally decided Saturdays and Sundays 6PM EST would be meetings.(Case II)The Senate Vice Leader 9r_ quickly suggested moderate cursing should be allowed in the Senate, and that was strongly voted on and approved as Case III. JustListenBro later was interested in joining the Senate, but was unable to after many grueling tries. Cases IV-Case X JustListenBro challenged Senator Captain_Phasma88 to Senator, and lost in a tie. JustListenBro challenged Senator Dangerousdragon to Senator, and lost 4-2 JustListenBro challenged Senator Walte to Senator, and lost 3-2 JustListenBro challenged Senator thishermit to Senator, and lost in a tie. JustListenBro challenged Senator Monkeyman0490 to Senator, and lost in a tie. JustListenBro challenged Senator Foxiey to Senator, and lost in a tie. JustListenBro challenged Senator slakerx to Senator, and lost 4-2. 'JustListenBro '''was forced to give up, after being defeated by all the Senators(excluding the Leaders by Senate Law.) The Tenth Senate was composed of Senators: Captain_Phasma88, Dangerousdragon, Walte, thishermit, Monkeyman0490, _Foxiey_, slakerx, 9r_, RobotBruceDude and Dragon_Redstone. Dragon_Redstone may have dropped out as it shows JustListenBro did not challenge him. On 18 June 2017, the official Senate warp was set up by Zaphoo, the Co-Owner of Oinkcraft. It was celebrated by the Senate. JustListenBro decided to challenge thishermit to Case XI to become Senator and won in a 3-1 vote. Thishermit was promptly removed from the Senate, replaced by JustListenBro. Shortly after, Senator slakerx funded the Senate with a donation of $4,336 and thishermit challenged JustListenBro for the seat of Senate, but the vote was scrapped after Senator Monkeyman0490 left the Senate in protest of not being able to make a tire. Mashupmixpro took his place, but resigned the same day. In the Second Senate Meeting, according to RobotBruceDude only two members attended and the issues of the new Redstone world were discussed and the griefing issues. RobotBruceDude later posted on the Senate Discord saying that it will be addressed in the subsequent meeting on Saturday. Vice Senate Leader 9r_ also proposed that there should be two Senates in a bi-cameral legislature, like an Upper and a Lower counterpart. On 19 June 2017, FarmerSamT challenged _Foxiey_ to his title, and it is unknown to what happened and the votes. This was Case XII. On 23 June 2017, Vice Senate Leader _DivinityHD(9r_) attempted to pass a law saying that all Senators must have Discord(Case XIII), it is unknown of the voting results. The same day, a poll was taken of RobotBruceDude's approval rating and vaguely reported that people supported him. Shortly after, 9r_ left for a three-week trip and thishermit was appointed Vice Senator on 8 July 2017. In this three subsequent weeks, the Senate collapsed. On 8 July 2017, 9r_ proposed Cases XIV-Case XXI, but slakerx quickly noted that the lava case, Case XIX was just a glitch in the server, so it was quickly abstained. Case XXII was proposed, about a huge Factions summit at the Senate Building by 9r_, saying there would be no leader. An attempt to restore the Senate was tried by Captain_Phasma88 and 9r_, but it became difficult as Captain_Phasma88 was banned and 9r_ was muted for a week. In this supposed "Town Hall," the post of Vice Senate Leader would be removed with only a leader. 9r_, Captain_Phasma88 and thishermit applied. An election was held for nearly a week, where mid-way Senate Leader RobotBruceDude effectively conceded and ended his term of office with a speech in the Senate. 9r_ was effectively elected soon later in a landslide for leader in a ghost Senate, but did not officially resign. The next day, the last and only case of the Eleventh Senate or First Town Hall was held, about the Monkeyism Memorial for the church that had been deleted. The vote was 2-1, with 9r_ and Walte voting for it and thishermit against. On 20 August 2017, 9r_ decided to officially resign and shut down the Senate with her speech. ''"The Senate is officially shut down as members are not being active and participating in these meetings consecutively. I thank all Senators for their cooperation and help. I hope that Oinkcraft will grow on, and also on this note, I resign my post of Senate Leader and dissolve the Senate. Thank you all and may the Senate live on into history. "To be or not to be" - Hamlet, Shakespeare. For those who are interested in continuing to discuss, the Senate Building will be shut down as Krakra08 wishes for it to be a legacy. The Senate was very great, but people weren't interested, we didn't pass through. Maybe one day this will live on. I end my term on this note. With great regards, Chronicle." Captain_Phasma88 replied with a joke(?), saying that he will dedicate his Builder plot to make the new Senate and make it "Anti-Trump." Thishermit donated $0.001(?) on 21 August 2017. Post-Senate(Past Map) After the Senate, there has been peace in factions, with quite a few players deciding to wait until the reset. Right, is a screenshot made by Tekcno supposedly raiding GodTier's base. xXRedstoneTekXx promptly replied, saying that many random people have access to it so it doesn't really matter. Tekcno replied back, saying that he didn't care, and that Ender(likely EnderMaster7894) had given him access to the base. Tek came back, saying that he told them they could raid it if they wanted, and he said he wouldn't count blowing up the pigman farm and cow farm chests a raid, he also stated that Tekcno was not able to obtain a single spawner. ChronicleIris has called for a faction reset in a hashtag on Discord called #FacReset and also called for "Magna Carta," power to the people. This was on October 28, 2017. In November 2017, the new factions spawn started being built and virtually no-one continued to play Factions. The Builders are known as Zaphoo, Oz621, cj_falcon, Magna_Carta and Red_cloudninja. History - Current Map(0MA) The current map that is here now reseted around the beginning of December. Possibly one of the first screenshots taken is here below, by Magna_Carta on the day of the reset. One of the first factions to be created was "Mafia," led by DocHermiton, his brother thishermit and his friend zizzlewap10. Slakerx also joined the clan along with Oz621, FarmerSamT, RobotBruceDude and MadHattersGirl. Around 19 December 2017, Oz621 left the faction, saying that too many people in a faction was bound to collapse, creating his own faction, Yolo. Mafia is considered to be the resurrection of KaPow, looking that most of the members were part of KaPow, except for slakerx/RobotBruceDude/Oz621(left.) Members of KaPow that currently aren't in Mafia include Magna_Carta(Back then known as Gaprell19) and slimedemon. Another faction that was created was Sketcherz, a previous clan last reset. EnderMaster7894 emerged as the leader for a second time with Mashupmixpro as a Moderator. Several other minor factions have been created, like error303, Suppliers, batman, Doodlers, cookie and yeet. The Highway Currently, there is a highway being built to help new players travel. People who have helped on it are unknown, other than Magna_Carta. On the right is Magna_Carta working on the highway on 21 December 2017. The Melon Era The Melon Era lasted for an unusually short amount of time, approximately two weeks. During the Melon Era, the economy of Factions was hyperinflated over 2000 percent in a small period. About a week or two into the reseting of factions, most players had settled in having finished their farms and bases, and the economy mostly had its issues worked out, stabilizing. Strategica remarked to thishermit that melons were the best way to earn money. Roufails discovered this by doing math, according to him to realize it was most practical. His math found out that melons were worth more than gold. His balance skyrocketed, easily passing the number 1 "zizzlewap" and number 2 "ThisHermit". Zizzle, in retaliation, sold his stockpile of cactus and reeds to pass Roufails. But the pass was short lived as Roufails jumped from 300k, up to 1 million in the span of 12 hours. For context, Zizzle had spent hours creating his farms and spent more than a day AFKing, whilst Roufails had only spent around 12 hours both creating and farming his melon farm. At this point, zizzle offered to let Roufails into his new faction, error404 in exchange for Roufails' "Farming secret" Roufails accepted and they worked together to create the richest faction on map 0MA that has been seen. Both zizzle and Roufails net worth went up to 10 million at the peak of the farming. Melons being worth such high amounts meant that finding the best way to farm them, even if it meant just a 10% better return would mean hundreds of thousands of funds more per harvest. In looking around for better ways of farming, it was found that silk Axes with fortune would not only mine an entire melon at once, it would also sometimes give extra melon bits. this amounted to (roughly) a 40% increase in melon farm profit. Roufails was once said to have estimated a tool of such value to be worth in excess of 1 million funds. A mad dash of the top players occurred to see who could get their hands on the first silk touch ax. Many books and levels were spent in this quest, until ThisHemit finally crafted the ax they had all been waiting for, a Silk touch, Eff 3, and unbreaking 3 axe. ThisHermit would later go on to craft better more valuable Axes, but they would be too late for the melon farming boom. Despite having made loads of money, the unfair pricing was not to stay. in the days after Rou and Ziz had banned together, the player iRedstonetek notified the co-owner, and the melon price was dropped from 1.6k for 4, to 400$ for 8. A massive 87% decrease in price. This was a downer for all those making farms during this period of time, because most had spent lots of their funds to create new melon farms. Melons were roughly 2.5x as profitable as reeds and cactus, but this was not to last. less than 48 hours after the first nerf, a second one came dropping mellons an additional 50% in price. This was the final nail in the coffin to melon farmers, as now there was little difference between "melon-ing" and "reed-ing". The balances at the point of the second nerf were as follows: Zizzlewap 5.6M Roufails 4M and ThisHermit 1.38M. The End War There was war in the End after Hermit and his faction "Mafia" realized that the Ender Dragon was still alive. Soon thishermit and MadHattersGirl went to kill the Ender Dragon, followed by Strategica and Strategica's newly-founded "army" of newbies. They were quickly fended off by the might of thishermit and soon Zizzlewap and his faction error404 joined the fight. Strategica recruited Coolmobot197 from Cowdino and Duke from Doodlers, also having EnderMaster7894 from Sketcherz and Super_Oil from ChineseFBI. Thus, the sides looked like this. In conclusion, the war was a minor victory for Error404 and Mafia as they were able to obtain the dragon egg and kill the Dragon. They were not able to secure control over the entire Main Island as Strategica and Duke held up a fight, claiming chunks of land. The End was split up akin to the Holy Roman Empire. The End Spawn was broken after Strategica spawned around 10 or so withers, guaranteeing nobody would control the entire End.Category:The Melon-conomey